coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9206 (12th July 2017)
Plot Sean gives Liz a doll of a Peruvian god as a good luck charm for her new job. Liz is bitter that she's had to give up the Rovers because of Steve. Craig finds out from Police Officer Paul that there's no record of Neil Clifton's visits to Bethany. Neil tells him to mind his own business when he asks him for an explanation. Liz starts at the medical centre and clashes with her new boss Moira Pollock, who doesn't let her display the doll as it's a religious symbol. Mary plans to alert the competition organisers to Norris's scam but changes her mind when Rita informs her of Norris's honourable intentions. Anna decides to stand by Kevin but declines his offer to tell her who his date was, preferring to focus on the future. Craig asks Bethany what's really going on with her and Neil. She tearfully admits that he's Nathan's mate and that Nathan let him rape her. Kevin tells Erica he can't be with her as he loves Anna. Gail makes plans to mark the anniversary of Kylie's death as a family. Erica is fed up, and Dev's suggestion of going for a picnic at Jodrell Bank falls flat. Anna works out that Erica's Kevin's woman when Dev comments that her mate cancelled on her last night. Mary is determined to win the competition and visit Jude and gives Norris a list of her habits to study. Sarah is disappointed by the lack of witnesses against Nathan and calls Gary for help. Anna lures Erica to the bistro and calls her a cheap, nasty slapper. She threatens to tell everyone what she did if she steps out of line. Craig is determined to see justice done but Bethany insists that he can't grass Neil up as he'll deny it and come after her. Cast Regular cast *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Jack Webster - Kyran Bowes *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Moira Pollock - Louiza Patikas *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie *Max Turner - Harry McDermott Guest cast *Neil Clifton - Ben Cartwright *Police Officer Paul - Keiran Flynn Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *Webster's Autocentre *Audrey's *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Reception *Weatherfield Police Station - Office Notes *First appearance of Moira Pollock. *Caroline, a customer at the salon, is uncredited despite having a line of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: An emotional Liz signs over her half of The Rovers, but then clashes with her new boss; Bethany breaks down and tells Craig that Nathan forced her to have sex with Neil; and Kevin apologises to Erica for letting her down. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,422,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2017 episodes